Life in music
by Kyran Anam
Summary: Recueil de chansons ayant pour thème SwanQueen, à chaque chapitre découvrez une nouvelle chanson sur notre couple préféré :) Si jamais vous voulez une chanson sur un thème particulier du SQ demandez moi par MP ou retrouvez-moi sur twitter @KyranAnam
1. Black Rose

_Salut tout le monde ^^_

_Je posterais dans cette histoire toutes les chansons que j'écris basées sur le SQ, si il y a une thème particulier que vous voulez explorez alors envoyez un MP et je verrais ce que je peux faire._

_Toutes les chansons sont écrites par moi donc vous ne trouverez pas de mélodie pour aller avec malheureusement_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Black Rose**

**Hey there my little darkness**

_Salut ma petite obsucrité_

**My mortal weakness**

_Ma faiblesse mortelle_

**My own goddess**

_Ma propre déesse_

**You leave me airless**

_Tu me laisse sans air_

**Like Aphrodite You make me lose my mind**

_Comme Aphrodite Tu me fais perdre l'esprit_

**Oh but what are You make for me**

_Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pour moi_

**I hear your whispers in the wind**

_J'entends tes murmures dans le vent_

**Bloody hell You're in my dreams and I don't want flee**

_Bordel Tu es dans mes rêves et je ne veux pas fuir_

**My Black Rose**

_Ma Rose Noire_

**Your thorns like arms**

_Tes épines comme des armes_

**For protect You from all these blows**

_Pour te protéger de tous ces coups_

**But I can see behind the mask and your harms**

_Mais je peux voir derrière le masque et tes méfaits_

**My heart beats madly in my chest**

_Mon coeur bas follement dans ma poitrine_

**Every time I see your blood-reds lips**

_À chaque fois que je vois tes lèvres rouges sang_

**And I know that it's with You I'll find the rest**

_Et je sais que c'est avec toi que je vais trouver le repos_

**After years of flight disguised in trips**

_Après toutes ces années de fuite déguisée en voyages_

**So put on your high heels and me my red jacket**

_Donc mets tes talons hauts et moi ma veste rouge_

**I don't care if they call You slut**

_Je ne me soucie pas qu'ils t'appelent salope_

**For me You'll always be my Queen**

_Pour moi Tu seras toujours ma Reine_

**And for those years of pain You're my morphine**

_Et pour toutes ces années de pain, Tu es ma morphine_

**My Black Rose**

_Ma Rose Noire_

**Your thorns like arms**

_Tes épines comme des armes_

**For protect You from all these blows**

_Pour te protéger de tous ces coups_

**But I can see behind the mask and your harms**

_Mais je peux voir derrière le masque et tes méfaits_

**My Black Rose**

_Ma Rose Noire_

**Your thorns like arms**

_Tes épines comme des armes_

**For protect You from all these blows**

_Pour te protéger de tous ces coups_

**But I can see behind the mask and your harms**

_Mais je peux voir derrière le masque et tes méfaits_

**My Evil Queen**

_Ma Méchante Reine_

**Your Savior**

_Ton Sauveur_

**Our Happy Ending**

_Notre Fin Heureuse_

**Ever After**

_À jamais_

**My little rose**

_Ma petite rose_


	2. For Once

_Salut tout le monde ^^_

_Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les ajouts favoris/follower_

_Pour ceux qui suivent Finding Hope je vais essayer de poster un chapitre demain j'ai déjà la trame du chapitre plus qu'à l'écrire_

_J'ai écris cette chanson à la demande de_ **RizzlesBed** _elle se situe après la malédiction de Pan quand Emma et Henry sont à New York et Regina dans FTL_

_C'est du point de vue de Regina et comment elle se sent après le départ de son Sauveur_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal_

_Te savoir là quelque part sans pouvoir te toucher_

_Ou que tu n'ai aucun souvenir de notre passé_

_T'aimer est ce qui en ce moment fait couler mes larmes_

**Je vois tout autour de moi qui s'effondre**

**Depuis que nous sommes dans différents mondes**

**C'est ça ma nouvelle malédiction**

**Ne pas t'avoir et t'aime sans perdition**

_Et je voudrais juste arracher mon cœur_

_Pour ne plus ressentir toute cette douleur_

_Ils ne savent pas tout ce qui a été pris loin de moi_

_Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est toi_

**Je vois tout autour de moi qui s'effondre**

**Depuis que nous sommes dans différents mondes**

**C'est ça ma nouvelle malédiction**

**Ne pas t'avoir et t'aime sans perdition**

_Je pleure chaque soir pour m'endormir_

_Les cauchemars emplissent mes nuits_

_J'accueillerais le sommeil éternel avec plaisir_

_Si ça me permettait d'être avec toi dans une autre vie_

**Je vois tout autour de moi qui s'effondre**

**Depuis que nous sommes dans différents mondes**

**C'est ça ma nouvelle malédiction**

**Ne pas t'avoir et t'aime sans perdition**

_Et je veux juste que tu reviennes une nouvelle fois_

_Je te ramènerais auprès de moi_

_Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais_

_Car si le mal n'est pas né pour toi je le serais_

**Je vois tout autour de moi qui s'effondre**

**Depuis que nous sommes dans différents mondes**

**C'est ça ma nouvelle malédiction**

**Ne pas t'avoir et t'aime sans perdition**

**Je vois tout autour de moi qui s'effondre**

**Depuis que nous sommes dans différents mondes**

**C'est ça ma nouvelle malédiction**

**Ne pas t'avoir et t'aime sans perdition**

_**I just want to win...**_

_**For Once**_


	3. Stalingrad

_Cette chanson est du point de vue de Regina après qu'elle et Emma ont eu une dispute car la brune cache beaucoup de chose sur elle et son passé. Si situe avant que la 1ère malédiction soit rompue et Emma et Regina sont dans une relation._

_**Stalingrad**_

Je veux juste me faire pardonner

Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais

Toutes ces choses que j'ai dites et qui t'ont blessée

Et qui au fond n'étaient pas vrais

D'un accord tactique

On a ignoré les choses qui n'allaient pas entre nous

Mais c'est pas une question de sémantique

C'est juste voué à l'échec si nos erreurs sont tabou

**Communication rompue et relations qui se dégradent**

**J'ai pas envie que toi et moi ça finisse comme Stalingrad**

**Bataille la plus meurtrière de l'histoire**

**Je veux pas que toi et moi ce soit un tel cauchemar**

Je t'ai caché des choses et je t'ai mentis

Je n'en suis pas très fière

J'aimerais que tu sache vraiment qui je suis

Mais j'ai peur que ça mette le feu aux poudrières

Notre relation est aussi compliquée que l'algèbre

Des tonnes d'équations qui sont en contradiction

Je veux pas qu'on ai un sort funèbre

Mais si on ne réagit pas on en prend la direction

**Communication rompue et relations qui se dégradent**

**J'ai pas envie que toi et moi ça finisse comme Stalingrad**

**Bataille la plus meurtrière de l'histoire**

**Je veux pas que toi et moi ce soit un tel cauchemar**

Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime

Même si tu fini par ressentir que de la haine

Quand tu seras qui je suis

Celle qui a ruiné ta vie


	4. Juste nous

_Cette chanson est du point de vue d'Emma par rapport à toutes les fois où elle et Regina ont été séparées. _

_**Juste nous**_

Est-ce qu'un jour ce sera plus facile de dire au-revoir

De partir sans jamais se retourner

Ou est-ce qu'à chaque fois je perdrais espoir

Parce que tout ce que je veux c'est être à tes côtés

**Tu me files entre les doigts tel du sable**

**Et celui-ci s'écoule trop vite dans le sablier**

**Je ne veux pas que notre séparation soit irrémédiable**

**Je veux juste un chance de t'aimer**

**Que la vie arrête de t'arracher à moi**

**Goûter au bonheur pour une fois**

Peu importe les obstacles sur la route

J'ai toujours trouvé mon chemin vers toi

Tu te moque des bagages que j'ai en soute

Tu m'aimes même en savant tout de moi

**Tu me files entre les doigts tel du sable**

**Et celui-ci s'écoule trop vite dans le sablier**

**Je ne veux pas que notre séparation soit irrémédiable**

**Je veux juste un chance de t'aimer**

**Que la vie arrête de t'arracher à moi**

**Goûter au bonheur pour une fois**

J'attendrais des années s'il le faut

Ils peuvent bien nous séparer

Car si tu es ma Juliette je suis ton Roméo

Mais je ne laisserais rien de tragique nous arriver

**Tu me files entre les doigts tel du sable**

**Et celui-ci s'écoule trop vite dans le sablier**

**Je ne veux pas que notre séparation soit irrémédiable**

**Je veux juste un chance de t'aimer**

**Que la vie arrête de t'arracher à moi**

**Goûter au bonheur pour une fois**

**Tu me files entre les doigts tel du sable**

**Et celui-ci s'écoule trop vite dans le sablier**

**Je ne veux pas que notre séparation soit irrémédiable**

**Je veux juste un chance de t'aimer**

**Que la vie arrête de t'arracher à moi**

**Goûter au bonheur pour une fois**

Plus de malédiction juste nous

Tous mes souvenirs dans mon esprit

Pas de sorcière ou d'enfant fou

J'ai rompu la glace pour être avec toi ici

Juste nous


	5. Why I'm on the earth

_Point de vue d'Emma_

**I'm looking for love**

Je cherhce l'amour

**But when I find it I run, I run**

Mais quand je le trouve je fuis, je fuis

**I'm like a child afraid by the ghost**

Je suis comme un enfant effrayé par les fantômes

**The ghost of my past and my loss**

Les fantômes de mon passé et mes pertes

* * *

**I want to fight**

Je veux combattre

**But I don't have strength enough**

Mais je n'ai plus assez de force

**I want to survive**

Je veux survivre

**But I don't know how no more**

Mais je ne sais plus comment

* * *

**I losing my mind**

Je perds mon esprit

**Through the maze of my life**

Dans le labyrinthe de ma vie

**I make my mistakes, no map no guide**

Je fais mes erreurs, pas de carte pas de guide

**And I know I'll pay the price in the afterlife**

Et je sais que je vais payer le prix dans la vie après la mort

* * *

**I want to fight**

Je veux combattre

**But I don't have strength enough**

Mais je n'ai plus assez de force

**I want to survive**

Je veux survivre

**But I don't know how no more**

Mais je ne sais plus comment

**I want to fight**

Je veux combattre

**But I don't have strength enough**

Mais je n'ai plus assez de force

**I want to survive**

Je veux survivre

**But I don't know how no more**

Mais je ne sais plus comment

* * *

**I'm looking for love**

Je cherhce l'amour

**But when I find it I run, I run**

Mais quand je le trouve je fuis, je fuis

**I'm like a child afraid by the ghost**

Je suis comme un enfant effrayé par les fantômes

**The ghost of my past and my loss**

Les fantômes de mon passé et mes pertes

**I'm like a child**

Je suis comme un enfant

**Who need his mother**

Qui a besoin de sa mère

**To understand why**

Pour comprendre pourquoi

**I'm on the earth**

Je suis sur terre

**Maybe it's for You**

Peut-être que c'est pour toi

**My Queen**

Ma Reine

**To make us save each other**

Pour qu'on se sauve l'une l'autre


	6. You are Evil

_A la demande de _manon59390 _voici une chanson du point de vue de Regina face au départ d'Emma avec un de ses trois prétendants après des mois de tromperie (Hook, Neal, Walsh) alors que la brune a des sentiments pour elle._

_Attention ! Très sombre et auto-mutilation implicite_

* * *

Tu hantais mon esprit

Et j'ai perdu tant de temps à ne penser qu'à toi

J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché ma vie

Par ta faute j'ai pleuré tellement de fois

**Tu es ma malédiction**

**Tandis que tu fuis**

**Je dois faire face aux conséquences de tes actions**

**Et c'est à peine si je survie**

Tout cet amour que j'avais pour toi

A terni au fil de tes trahisons

Tu représentais tout pour moi

Et tu as fait couler mon sang à foison

**Tu es ma malédiction**

**Tandis que tu fuis**

**Je dois faire face aux conséquences de tes actions**

**Et c'est à peine si je survie**

Regarde ces marques sur ma peau

Tu en es l'unique responsable

La force est à présent ce qui me fait défaut

Tellement faible que pour toi je me suis fais du mal

**Tu es ma malédiction**

**Tandis que tu fuis**

**Je dois faire face aux conséquences de tes actions**

**Et c'est à peine si je survie**

Mon coeur pleure des larmes de sang

Et ses cris d'agonie réclament ton retour

Tu es loin d'être un chevalier blanc

Tu n'es pas mon sauveur mais celle qui me tuera un jour

**You are Evil**

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées de chanson je serais plus que ravie d'en écrire pour vous ^^**_


	7. Not Broken Just Bent

_Salut la compagnie ^^_  
_Me voici avec une nouvelle chanson_  
_Je sais que certains attendent avec impatience un nouveau chapitre de Finding Hope et je m'excuse pour le retard, avec mon stage ça a été la folie mais rassurez vous_  
_mon stage se finit demain. J'espère trouver le temps entre deux révisions pour vous écrire un nouveau chapitre._  
_En tout cas merci à tous pour votre enthousiasme ça me fait chaud au cœur._  
_Si jamais vous avez des idées pour d'autres chansons que je pourrais poster dans ce recueil n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer par review ou pm._  
_Cette chanson est inspirée de Just Give Me A Reason de Pink, je vous conseille de l'écouter elle est géniale !_  
_J'espère que ça vous plaira et rdv au prochain chapitre les loulous ^^_

* * *

Tu as vu sur ma peau toutes mes blessures

Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai construis de si hauts murs

Et plutôt que de me fuir comme les autres tu es resté et les as soigné

Brique par brique tu as abattu ces murs qui m'entouraient

Tu m'as donné une raison de ne pas abandonner

Dans tes bras je me sens en sécurité

Tu chasse les cauchemars qui m'assaillent

Tu fais en sorte que la souffrance s'en aille

* * *

_You proved to me that I was not broken_

_**Tu m'as prouvé que je n'étais pas brisée**_

_Just bent_

_**Juste abîméé**_

_I just need time to pick myself_

_**J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me relever**_

_And learn to love again_

_**Et apprendre à aimer de nouveau**_

* * *

Je suis désolé que tu ai vue toutes ces parties

De moi qui n'étais pas si jolies

Je suis aussi fragile que du verre brisé

Mais peu importe à chaque fois tu m'as rafistolée

Et j'ai peur de tout ruiner, oh ma tête s'emballe

Je ne veux pas que tout ça finisse mal

Tu es ma chance au bonheur

Le sauveur qui a volé mon cœur

* * *

_You proved to me that I was not broken_

_**Tu m'as prouvé que je n'étais pas brisée**_

_Just bent_

_**Juste abîméé**_

_I just need time to pick myself_

_**J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me relever**_

_And learn to love again_

_**Et apprendre à aimer de nouveau**_

* * *

Avec toi j'ai tout

Sans toi je ne suis rien

Et peu import où

Peu importe le chemin

Je me fiche des épreuves qu'il faut traverser

Tant que tu es à mes côtés

Avec toi je ne suis pas brisée juste abîmée

Et comme toujours tu vas me sauver

* * *

_You proved to me that I was not broken_

_**Tu m'as prouvé que je n'étais pas brisée**_

_Just bent_

_**Juste abîméé**_

_I just need time to pick myself_

_**J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me relever**_

_And learn to love again_

_**Et apprendre à aimer de nouveau**_

_Oh, oh_

_Not broken_

_**Pas brisée**_

_Just bent_

_**Juste abîméé**_


End file.
